


Let it go

by LauWho



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, established olicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauWho/pseuds/LauWho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Felicity Please!! Can’t you change the song? Or at least turn down the volume?” Oliver growled from his chair on his house office “it’s giving me a headache!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it go

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! I've had this story in my mind for about two months, but I wanted to finish "A hell of a week" before trying to write anything else, but finally I've had the time and the inspiration to write it, I just hope you like it, and it so PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT!!  
> PS: didn't have a beta so all mistakes are on me

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyway!_

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_  
_Not a footprint to be seen._  
 _A kingdom of isolation,_  
 _and it looks like I'm the Queen_

“Felicity Please!! Can’t you change the song? Or at least turn down the volume?” Oliver growled from his chair on his house office “it’s giving me a headache!”

“But this song is my favorite!” he heard her yell from the room across the hall and noticed that she didn’t take his suggestions

Oliver sighed and rubbed his temples with his hands, trying to ignore the music and calm his head.

  
_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_  
 _Couldn't keep it in;_  
 _Heaven knows I've tried_

His headache was growing fast and what started as a mild ache was turning intop a full migraine.

 _Don't let them in,_  
_don't let them see_  
 _Be the good girl you always have to be_  
 _Conceal, don't feel,_  
 _don't let them know_  
 _Well now they know_

“Felicity please!!”

“just one more!” She replied, resuming her singing.

_Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_  
_Turn away and slam the door_  
 _I don't care_  
 _what they're going to say_  
 _Let the storm rage on._  
 _The cold never bothered me anyway_

And then the volume changed, it went up, and his headache was killing him, so he got up and crossed the hall to the other room

“Felicity Dearden Queen!” he said, storming in the room and going direct from the cd player and turning down the volume

 _It's funny how some distance_  
_Makes everything seem small_  
 _And the fears that once controlled me_  
 _Can't get to me at all_

“I told you to turn it down!”

“But.. daddy, this is the best part!!” his four year old was looking at him with her big blue puppy eyes, dressed with her Elsa's costume, taking away all his previous anger

“Lissy please, I have a big headache, just.. leave it down ok?”

The girl got up and walked towards him at the same time he crouched to be at her same height. She put her little hands on his head

“daddy hurts?” she asked

“Yes pumpkin, daddy hurts” he smiled at her, but she seemed sad

“I made daddy hurt?” the question broke his heart, she was looking at him, with sad eyes, and the tone in her voice was so worried..

 _It's time to see what I can do_  
_To test the limits and break through_  
 _No right, no wrong, no rules for me,_  
 _I'm free!_

_Let it go, let it go_   
_I am one with the wind and sky_   
_Let it go, let it go_   
_You'll never see me cry_   
_Here I stand_   
_And here I'll stay_   
_Let the storm rage on_

He hugged the little girl against his chest

“No Lissy, it’s not your fault, it’s just a headache, it’s nobody’s fault”

He the broke apart to look at her

“I know! We can make a deal ok? That seemed to lighten her mood

“what what what?” she asked, jumping on her feet

“you can use the headphones, BUT! You have to keep the volume down ok, and keep them on your neck because if you don’t, you head will hurt too”

“the big headphons? Really?”

“Lissy, you have to promise that you won’t touch the volume ok?”

“pomise pomise!

he took the headphones from the shelf and put them around her little neck. After connecting them to the cd player

immediately the little girl started singing again.

Oliver kissed her blonde hair, turned around and saw that his wife was leaning on the door frame, watching the whole scene and shaking her head and trying not to laugh

“Hey you” he said, smiling and wrapping his arms around her “what’s so funny?”

“you have to ask? She has you wrapped around her little sticky  finger” Oliver smiled and pressed a soft kiss to her lips

“what can I say, it’s a weakness”

“I know, and I love it,” she smiled at him,

“do you think this one will make me a pile of goo as his sister?” he said as he caressed her rounded belly

“Honestly? I hope so”


End file.
